This application relates to the art of protective coatings and, more particularly, to protective coatings of plastic material applied at high temperatures. The invention is particularly applicable for encapsulation of electrical devices, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in any situation where it is desired to apply high temperature plastic to a substrate while protecting such substrate against high temperatures.
Many engineered thermoplastics that provide high physical strength and chemical resistance have very high melting points. Application of such melted plastics to electrical devices can damage such devices, and melt solder used in connections. It would be desirable to have an arrangement for allowing use of the high temperature thermoplastics, while protecting electrical devices and soldered connections from direct exposure to the high temperatures of the melted plastics.